The Forgotten Birthday
by thegirlwithagun
Summary: Misaki is left all alone on his birthday, with Usagi going out with his friend and all. Misaki won't admit it, but he is lonely. What will Usagi do? And did he really forgot about his lover's birthday? Dedicated to our beloved mangaka's birthday. Fluff!


OH. MY. GOD. 4 reviews for The Jack?! I am soooo happy! Thank you everyone! I'm so giddy, my mom asked me what's wrong. In my mind I was like:

"WHAAA SO MANY REVIEWS I'M SO HAPPY WAIT I DIDN'T UPDATE I'M SOO GUILTY I'M SOO SORRY AAAH BUT DO PEOPLE EVEN READ THIS STUFF BUT I'M HAPPY REVIEWWWWWS!"

So yeah, see what your reviews did to me? ;)

Anyway, I made this for our beloved Nakamura Shungiku's birthday! Woot! When I realized today's her birthday I was lie NOO I FORGOT MUST MAKE A BIRTHDAY FICT LIKE RIGHT NOW.

So that is how this story came to be.

Without further ado, I present you, 'The Forgotten Birthday'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, because I'm publishing this on FANfiction, obliviously.**

* * *

Misaki sat at the couch, sulking. Today is his birthday, and Usagi is away to 'catch up' with his friends. No, scratch that. He's only meeting one, which is the Devil Kamijou.

Yes, it seems that Usagi forgot his 23rd birthday, which is a little surprising. Usually the rabbit will be ecstastic about the whole thing, planning getaways and buying his little lover some luxurious present, then getting chewed off about buying expensive things. But not today, Misaki guessed. He sighed and got up. Well, no use to sulk anyway. Today is the day he'll do anything for himself! No cleaning, no cooking, and no homework.

Yes, Misaki is well-aware that he's using his birthday as a reason to procrastinate.

It's just that he's a little eensy-weensy upset about a certain silver-haired guy, who proclaimed himself that 'loving you is my everything' to Misaki, yet it only limits to saying 'I love you' and some sexual harrassment. Well, not exactly, but is is really Misaki's fault that he's upset his lover doesn't remember his birthday?

_'Yes, it is...'_ Misaki answered gravely.

_'Well, it's not his obligation to remember all occasions, right?'_ he thought, sinking deeper into his depression. He sighed. Well, no time to be depressed! Today is special, after all!

Misaki went from watching TV, re-reading some volumes of The Kan, listening to some music, and finally, drinking beer and some random alcoholic stuff that he found at Usagi's shelves. They look expensive, but who cares? He wants to do it and he will.

After just two glass of champagne (that Misaki drank _just_ because the bottle looks pretty) and a can of beer, his vision start to spin uncontrollably at the slightest effort to get up. Misaki cursed, which he rarely does, and just flop back to the couch.

Then a slam came from the front door.

"Misaki, I'm ho—"

Usagi is silenced at the sight of his lover sprawled at the couch, a glass full of champagne at hand. His shirt is pulled up, revealing the pale stomach of his lover. Usagi groaned at the sight. But just as he was about to make a naughty remark about Misaki, the said man suddenly giggled.

"Ah, Usagi-san –hic—what a surprise! Teehee..." he giggled, clumsily putting the glass at the table, "welcome!"

"Misaki?" Usagi asked, confused, "are you drunk?"

"NO!" he retorted loudly, causing the older man to cringe, "anywayyy –hic—welcome to my birthday party! Here, sit down here!" Misaki gestured the author to sit beside him, and the man complied.

"You knoww..." Misaki began, a bit of slur detected in his voice, "a cewtain someone fowgot me birtdayy –hic—and I waws weaaaly upsett..." he gestured wildly with his hand.

"Misaki..." Usagi replied, "did Takahiro forgot? He's not the type to—"

"No, youw did!" Misaki shrieked back. Usagi's eyes widened. Him? Forget? Never. Where on earth did his lover get such an absurd idea?

"Me? I didn't—"

"OH CUT THE CWWAP! I loww you diiid!" Misaki barked back, the slur becoming more prominent in each voice, "yoww a bad luvaaar... yuw fowgot yowr lover's biwthday! Bad Ushagi..."

And the slur in his voice overpowered Misaki's word, reducing it to a mere gibberish sounds. However, Usagi can still detect words like 'Usagi' and 'stupid'.

Then there's a sob.

Usagi's head sharply turned to face his lover's, only to discover that the said man is crying uncontrollably, tears pouring down his eyes.

"Y-youw..." well, at least Usagi can still understand Misaki's words, "youw awr bad... I-I miss youw soooww much! And youw went ouwwt wibh that devil... And youw fowgot me birthday!"

"Misaki..." Usagi sighed. Then he kneeled down, rummaging something at his pocket. What he hold out is a simple, small black box. After Misaki saw this, his eyes began to water and he burst into tears again.

"A-and youuw want to marry a-a-a woman! U-Usagi youw—" Misaki ramblings were cut short when a kiss was planted at his lips. The kiss then deepen and soon, Usagi's tongue began to explore the warm cavern of Misaki's mouth. The liplock made Misaki's tears stop, and he shortly began responding to the kiss. When Usagi's lips finally parted from his, he remained silent, too shocked for words.

"U-Usagi, wha...?"

Then the older man opened the box, revealing a pair of simple silver (or platinum, Misaki really couldn't tell at his drunken state) ring decorated with a single diamond at the top. When Misaki squinted enough, he could see 'T. Misaki' and 'U. Akihiko' respectively engraved on the inside of each ring.

"Misaki... I'm not going to push you. This is not a proposal, but promise rings," Usagi explained. Misaki could do nothing but blink. He was so utterly confused, he doesn't know what to say.

"Misaki, will you promise to be by my side forever? We won't rush it, and I'm going to find a way for us to marry each other," Usagi took a deep breath, and slowly continued, "but for now, this is what I can offer. Will you promise?"

The alcohol's effect seems to have worn off, and Misaki is now a teary-eyed, blushing mess. He stuttered to get some words out, but nothing came out except a few 'no way' and 'I's. Usagi chuckled.

"Well," he sighed, starting to close the rings' box, "you can always answer it when you're—"

"NO! I WANNA DO THIS!" Misaki suddenly yelled, causing his partner to stop whatever he's doing. Misaki took a deep breath.

"U-Usami Akihiko," Misaki stuttered, not really comfortable using his lover's full name, "I promise that I will by your side forever, marriage or not."

Those simple words. Oh, those words. Usagi's eyes widened, and his frame shook slightly.

"Misaki, i-is it true?" he manage to choke out. Was he dreaming?

"Well of course you big idiot!" the green-eyed teen yelled, a bright blush decorating his face. Usagi's eyes are glazed with unshed tears. He hugged the younger man.

"Misaki, I love you," he whispered, "and I'll never let you go for as long as I live."

Misaki is now crying too, and the couple hugged each other, crying. Their smiles are full of happiness and bliss. They stayed like that until Usagi bought Misaki to their bedroom. They (surprisingly) didn't have sex, but they just cuddle each other lovingly, enjoying each other's presence until they both fell asleep. But just as both males fell into the dream world, Usagi's words that Misaki have yearned all day and night to listen to came out, causing him to smile.

"Misaki, happy birthday..."

* * *

"You know, Misaki," Usagi started, cigarette dangling from his lips, "why did you think I would marry a woman?"

Misaki stopped his vacuuming, looking at his boyfriend with a blush, "w-well, for one, you can't marry a man, so the reasonable thing to think about after you showed me the ring is that you're marrying a woman."

"Hm, why did you ever think about that?" Usagi asked, one of his eyebrows raised, "I'm head over heels for you. I even held back saying 'happy birthday' just to surprise you."

Misaki only hung his head, embarrassed beyond measure. Why did he even doubt Usagi anyway?

"Oh, Misaki," the teen turned his face back at the smoking rabbit, "I love you."

Misaki only responded by looking away, blushing and continuing his previous activities. But over the loud voice the vaccum generated, he could faintly hear a 'I love you too' from his lover.

And that made him feel like the happiest man alive.

* * *

Sooo, is it good, bad? Tell me what you think! And for those who read The Jack, expect an update soon! ;)

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
